


Snowfall

by CityEscape4



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post canon, non-epilogue compliant, old fic, relocated from tumblr, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: It wasn’t very much like Ken to pointlessly argue with his friends since he'd started amending for his deeds as the Digimon Kaiser, but his mood had been soured when they ran into those Airdramon, and this wasn’t making it any better. He was cold, he was worried about Stingmon, and Daisukereallywasn’t helping.





	Snowfall

After MaloMyotismon, it wasn't uncommon to find the Chosen Children together with each other and their Digimon partners both in the real world and in the Digital World. Out of the lot of them, the ones who found themselves most constantly going back and forth between worlds were Daisuke and Ken, and today was no different. Today, they had opted to hang out in the Digital World, Daisuke’s reasoning being something about Jun bugging him and him not wanting to bump into her somewhere.

They had been flying high in the air through the clouds, Ken on Stingmon, Daisuke on X-Veemon, when they had been ambushed for some reason by a couple of Airdramon. Were they on or above the ground, their partner Digimon would have been able to leave Ken and Daisuke on the ground so that they could fight to defend without any restraint. But in the air, above ope water, there was no where to set their human partners down, and one false move could send them plummeting into the Digital Sea.

As careful as they were though, a sudden strike from an Airdramon took Ken and Stingmon off guard, and a cry of surprise escaped Ken as he fell from Stingmon’s hold. X-Veemon and Daisuke both turned to look, watching Stingmon try to catch Ken, only for an Airdramon to block him, and attack him near immediately.

“Ken!” Daisuke cried out, wriggling out of X-Veemon's hold so he could fall and grab Ken, X-Veemon shouting out for his partner. 

“Daisuke, wait!” But it was too late, another Airdramon circling around X-Veemon, which prevented him from catching Daisuke from falling down to catch Ken. 

Thankfully, he managed to reach the other in midair, the red-head holding out a hand for Ken to take. “Ken!” Daisuke could see past the clouds at this point, seeing that they were plummeting quickly towards the ocean. “Take my hand!”

Ken had been falling headfirst downward, but had at least managed to move himself to where he was at least facing Dai. He grabbed the redhead’s hand, the two pulling closer together, in the hopes that they wouldn’t separate once they had hit the water. They exchanged looks and nodded. “On the count of three!” Ken said, his grip on Daisuke’s hand tightening somewhat. “One, two… three!”

On que, they both took a deep breath, bracing themselves as they sunk headfirst into the water. It took them a couple seconds to pop back up to the surface, but when they did, they saw land wasn’t far off. Unluckily for them, it was a snow biome, and that did nothing to warm them as they climbed out of the ocean.

Shivering as snow began to fall and the wind began to pick up, both males hurried to find a cave or something they could use as shelter so they weren’t out in the cold. “Why did you do that?” Ken asked Daisuke as they were looking, hugging himself in a feeble attempt to keep warm.

“Do what?” Daisuke asked honestly, his jacket zipped up, and his hands shoved in his pockets.

“Why did you fall after me?” Ken frowned, raven hair matted uncomfortably to his forehead.

“Well, Stingmon couldn’t!" Daisuke's voice was insistent, like Ken was being dumb for even _thinking_ about asking something like that. " _Someone_ had to get you!”

“And that someone _had_ to be you?”

"Who else would it be?" Daisuke frowned at that. “What’s wrong with me?!”

Ken sighed, shaking his head. “Well, you can’t exactly _fly,_ Daisuke.”

Daisuke pulled his hands out of his pockets and folded his arms, both because his pockets were doing little to warm his hands themselves, and Ken's stubbornness was irritating him. “I figured X-Veemon would get the both of us.”

“You should have just stayed with him!”

“I couldn’t just let you _fall!_ Something could have happened!”

“At least you would have been able to find me afterwards!”

“Well now I don’t have to find you because I already know where you are!”

“But X-Veemon and Stingmon won’t be able to! We don’t even know if they’re alright!”

“Of course they’re alright!”

_“You don’t know that!”_

It wasn’t very much like Ken to pointlessly argue with his friends since he'd started amending for his deeds as the Digimon Kaiser, but his mood had been soured when they ran into those Airdramon, and this wasn’t making it any better. He was cold, he was worried about Stingmon, and Daisuke _really_ wasn’t helping.

The two continued to argue as the walked, until Daisuke took a bad step, thinking he was stepping on normal ground, when the snow below him gave out, and he fell down a rather large snowbank, a cry of surprise escaping him.

“Daisuke!” Ken gasped, hurriedly -though carefully- making his way towards the redhead. “Daisuke!”

Said male had fallen onto his side, his back facing Ken, and wasn’t moving. Ken knelt by his side, moving him so that he could see Daisuke’s face. He tensed when he saw Daisuke wasn’t conscious. “Daisuke, wake up!” Ken shook the other, though not too roughly, trying to rouse him. “Daisuke, you can’t fall asleep in the cold, wake up!” When it became evident that he wasn’t waking up anytime soon, Ken looked around frantically, trying to spot any sort of Digimon nearby that could help. And while he didn’t find a Digimon, he could see a cave nearby. Ken sat Daisuke up, slinging one of the redhead’s arms around his shoulders, then stood up himself, carrying Daisuke to the cave.

Thankfully, there was no Digimon inhabiting it, so Ken gently put Daisuke down, and reluctantly left the cave, looking for something they could use to start a fire with. It took him a couple minutes, but he eventually came back with some leaves and twigs that were only slightly frosted, along with a small collection of rocks. He knew he needed to get a fire going, and fast.

Having made a small pile with the leaves, Ken took two rocks and examined them quickly. His mind was racing, trying to remember which rocks could be used to make a fire. He knew he'd read about these kinds of things for past classes and maybe for some light reading, reading about doing something was very different than actually _doing_ it. After a few trial and errors with different rocks, he found two that reacted properly to one another, and created little sparks when struck. “Come on, _come on._ ” He murmured to himself, striking the rocks repeatedly, until they landed on the leaves, and soon started a small little fire. A sigh of relief escaped him, and he tended to the fire, it soon growing into a healthy blaze.

Ken moved to Daisuke, getting him closer to the fire, when the redhead gave a pained grunt in his sleep, his leg twitching slightly. Ken blinked, and moved a hand to Daisuke’s knee, letting it travel down gently, feeling carefully for wounds or bruises of any sort. Ken reached his ankle, only to wince when Daisuke gave a pained cry, his expression contorted into one of discomfort. Ken was careful moving Daisuke after that. He assumed the other male’s ankle was sprained and not broken, and went out once more to get more leaves, carefully using the majority of them as a cushion for Daisuke’s ankle. The rest were long enough and durable enough for him to shoddily form a make-shift sack out of, one small enough to hold in the palm of his hand. Carefully, he made his way to the mouth of the cave, and quickly gathered a bit of ice and snow to put in the grass sack, then made his way back to Daisuke, muttering an apology as he placed the cold sack on Daisuke's bad ankle, using the ice to keep the swelling down.

With a sigh of exhaustion, Ken sat near Daisuke by the fire, and tried using his D-Terminal to contact some of the other DigiDestined, to see if someone could help them, but received no word in response. A shiver escaped him, and Ken scooted a bit closer to the fire in an attempt to warm up faster, when his eyes went to Daisuke. The other didn’t seem to be exhibiting signs of hypothermia or anything of the sort, and he hoped it stayed that way. After a couple moments though, he spoke aloud, regardless of the other’s currently incapacitated state.

“This is my fault.” Ken said softly, bringing his knees to his chest, curling up into a ball as he sat. “If I hadn’t have been arguing with you, you probably would have seen where you were going, Daisuke. I’m sorry.” Ken closed his eyes and hung his head. His mind wandered back to Stingmon and X-Veemon, wondering where they were now. Maybe they should have convinced Miyako or Iori to join them. At least _that way_ one of them would have stayed with their Digimon. They could have even used their digivice to track wherever Ken would have ended up!

"I hope our Digimon are alright…" Ken looked up to the ceiling of the cave then, his mind racing about where Stingmon and X-Veemon could be, if they were looking for them or if they were still having issues with the Airdramon. Or worse, what if... 

A few moments of silence passed as Ken's thoughts swarmed, the raven-haired teen trying to shake off all the negative 'what-ifs' that were burrowing into his head. "If anything happened to Wormmon again…" Ken's voice was hollow, cracking slightly with emotion as he trailed off. A shiver ran through his spine, one not brought about by the cold weather, and Ken shook his head, hugging his knees closer to his chest. ”.. I don’t know what I’d do.“

"He’ll be fine.” Ken looked up at Daisuke’s croaking voice, his eyes widening when he saw the other was awake.

“Daisuke!” Said male tried sitting up, but Ken was quicker, and shook his head, a hand going to Dai’s shoulder to gently keep him down. “You shouldn’t move. You sprained your ankle, and probably hit your head when you fell. You need to stay by the fire or you might get hypothermia.”

“I’m fine,” Daisuke attempted to insist, only for Ken to shake his head.

“Daisuke, don’t. _Please._ ” Ken’s voice came sterner this time, but more insistant than before. Daisuke stared at Ken for a brief second, before sighing, and doing as he was told. “Thank you.”

Daisuke couldn’t help but smirk slightly. “You sounded like a doctor a couple seconds ago.”

A weak laugh escaped Ken at that. “Me, a doctor? No, that’s Jyou.”

“So were you being a nurse then, Ken?” Ken’s cheeks flamed at that, and Daisuke laughed. “ _Nurse Ken._ ”

“Shut it!” Ken exclaimed, getting even more flustered to Daisuke’s amusement.

Daisuke couldn’t help but laugh, though as he saw Ken shiver, his laughter stopped. “Hey, you alright?”

“Yeah, I just cant get warm.” Ken admitted. Unlike Daisuke, with his flame styled puff jacket, Ken didn’t exactly have the appropriate clothes for this weather.

They were both quiet for a couple seconds, before Daisuke reached out and gently pulled Ken down next to him, wrapping his arms around the other.

Ken’s cheeks grew red at the action, and he looked down at his Jogress partner. “D-Daisuke?”

“They said in science that things that give off heat can share warmth. Like penguins and things like that. So that should work for us, right?” Daisuke asked, not meeting Ken’s gaze. Ken could faintly see a slight coloration to Daisuke’s cheeks as well.

“Well, yeah.” Ken confirmed, feeling a bit warmer than before. “...You actually paid attention in class, Daisuke?” He asked, now being the one to tease the other.

“Well I don’t _always_ fall asleep in class!” Daisuke rebutted, feeling a bit of warmth come back to him as well. “Besides, Wormmon would kill me if anything happened to you. You were shivering. You could have caught hypothesis.”

A breathy chuckle escaped the ex-Kaiser. “ _Hypothermia._ ” Ken corrected with a slight smile.

“Whatever!”

With the fire blazing beside him, and Daisuke’s hold warm and rather nice, Ken felt himself slowly starting to doze off, though he fought it. Daisuke noticed this, and frowned. “You can go to sleep, you know. I’m not gonna stop you or get up and leave or something.”

Ken sighed. “Its not smart to fall asleep in the cold. You could get–”

“Yeah yeah, hypoallergenic or whatever.” Daisuke interrupted, “But you’re not that cold, are you?”

“Well, not as cold as before, no, but–”

“But nothing.” Daisuke argued. “You got the fire, and I’m not going anywhere.” He nodded down at his ankle then, his voice becoming a little gentler as he continued. “You’re only gonna get warmer, so you’ll be fine. Just go to sleep, Ken. Even if my ankle was fine, _that_ ,” he said, nodding out to the mouth of the cave, where they could see the wind whipping the snow up further, "wouldn't be great to go out in anyway. You might as well sleep while we wait it out."

Ken blinked, but didn’t argue. Daisuke _did_ have a point, after all. After a couple of seconds, he responded with an “alright”, closed his eyes, and relaxed, falling asleep within a couple of minutes, subconsciously nuzzling his cheek against the side of Daisuke’s head.

Daisuke looked up at Ken, a slight blush on his cheeks. However, he smiled slightly, nuzzling his head against Ken's shoulder. “Thanks, _Nurse Ken._ ”


End file.
